


My Home

by TangoDown1800



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangoDown1800/pseuds/TangoDown1800
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous request for Jacob's significant other getting kidnapped by Jack the Ripper.</p><p>You and Jacob are in love and happy...most of the time. When he upsets you a few too many times, you leave, changing life for the both of you. Eventually, something draws you back but what's waiting for you is not the love you left behind but something far more sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes flew open at the sound of something crashing to the floor. You hear someone mumbling and you look over to the window slowly. There he was. “Jacob?” You turn your light on, taking him by surprise and he almost falls over again. That was when you saw his face; the bruises, the bloody lip and nose. “Jacob!” you say again getting out of bed quickly. “What happened?” You sit him down in a chair and take his hat off to get a better look at his face.

“Blighters,” he says, wincing when you touch his cheek. He rarely got caught off guard so seeing him like this really worried you. You went to get some water and a handkerchief so you could clean his face. He tried to smile at you as you knelt in front of him but it only made his lip bleed more.

“Where were you? How did this happen?” you ask and he gives you a look that says ‘you won’t like this’. You sigh and drop your hand from his face. “Don’t tell me you tried to do something _on your own_ again?”

“I could have done it. They just caught me by surprise.” That really didn’t make you feel any better. You shake your head and continue cleaning his face. “You’re mad at me…”

“Yes Jacob but when am I not?” You smile up at him and he smiles back. “I would ask you to promise me not to do something like this again but you can’t do that, can you?” He only shakes his head and looks away. “Can you at least stay out of trouble on my birthday next week?” You feel him stiffen and you know that he forgot your birthday was coming. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“Well, now I remember,” he tries to joke but it struck a nerve. “I’m sorry, love.”

You give him a sad smile and stand. “I’m used to it.” You walk over to your bed, get in, and turn off the light, “Goodnight Jacob.”

You hear him moving around, probably getting undressed, then he climbs into bed and pulls you against him. “I love you,” he whispers into your hair. “I may be shit at showing it but I do.” You stay silent and he kisses your neck, “Please say something. Look at me…”

“It doesn’t matter what I say, Jacob…nothing will change, will it? I’ll still have to worry about you every damn day. I’ll still have to patch you up when something goes wrong. One day I’ll have to…” You stop as tears spill from your eyes. “I’ll have to…”

“Don’t say it. That’s not going to happen. I’ll always come back home…you’re my home.” He was foolish and impulsive but, _god_ , did you love him. You turn to him and run your thumb along the fresh cut on his lip. “I won’t forget your birthday, I promise. I’ll spend the whole day with you.”

You wipe your tears and kiss his lips softly, “I’m holding you to that, Mr. Frye.”

“Go to sleep now, love.” He pushes the hair out of your face and kisses your forehead, your eyes, your nose, then your lips.

“I love you, Jacob,” you say as you close your eyes. You knew he wouldn’t be here in the morning so you had to say it when you got the chance.

“I love you too, (Y/N)…more than you’ll ever know.”

You fell asleep and dreamed. You dreamed of taking Jacob away from all of this, taking him somewhere safe. He wouldn’t get hurt anymore and you wouldn’t have to worry anymore. He came home to you every night and when you woke up he was still there.

Maybe one day things would be like that. For now, you had him for the night and you’d have him all day on your birthday which is greater than any gift you could ask for.

* * *

 

When you wake up in the morning, he is gone. You knew what to expect but it didn’t hurt any less. You grabbed and held on to the pillow he slept on and breathed in his scent, savouring it while you could.

You eventually turn over and notice the flowers sitting on the table. You get out of bed and walk over to smell them. There was no note but you knew who they were from. He was always leaving little gifts for you whenever he got the chance. You couldn’t wait to see how he would surprise you on your birthday.

* * *

 

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Jacob’s POV**

He was celebrating with a few of the other Rooks after a successful night at the fight club. Sure, he was bruised here and there but overall he was the victor and that was what counted.

Evie walked in with that look on her face and he immediately put his ale down and sighed. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” she says as soon as she sits down.

“Hello to you too, Evie. What have I done this time?”

“You really don’t remember?” She shakes her head and gives him a sad smile.

“Remember what? Tell me so I can finish drinking in peace.” He brings the cup up to drink, watching Evie the whole time.

“(Y/N)’s birthday, you fool. How long have you two been together? You can’t even remember her birthday…pathetic.”

Jacob’s eyes go wide and he chokes on his ale. He was supposed to be with her…he had promised her. _The entire day._ It was already dark out. What was he going to do? “Evie, can you please tell her I had to go do something? She’ll never want to talk to me again…”

“I wouldn’t blame her. She has every right to be upset with you and, no, I will not lie for you. You need to be a man and go talk to her yourself. She’ll probably beat you worse than those men you fight and you deserve it.” Evie stands to leave and he’s left sitting there trying to figure out what he was going to do.

* * *

 

He had gone over what he was going to say repeatedly as he walked to meet her. Nothing had ever made him more nervous than he was now and he hated the feeling. It was going to take a lot to get her to forgive him.

He knocks on her door and when she opens it, he can no longer remember what he has to say. All he can do is look at her and how red her eyes were most likely from crying. She doesn’t greet him; she hardly looks at him…he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it if she did look at him.

“Happy birthday…I am _so sorry_ ,” he says. The way she looked at him hurt worse than any punch he’s ever received.

“You’re _sorry_? Please go, Jacob…I really can’t stand to look at you right now.” She looks down again and hugs herself. “Go brawl or drink or whatever it was you were doing. Just…go.” She tries to shut the door but he stops it.

“I’ll make this right, I promise.”

“You’ve promised me something before and you couldn’t keep that promise so I’m not holding my breath. Goodnight Jacob.” He lets her close the door this time because there was nothing left for him to say or do.

He was going to have to figure this out on his own but for now he wanted to be numb. He wanted to forget that look on her face. He wanted to forget the pain in her eyes, the tears, the way her voice trembled as she spoke. The pain he caused her was the pain he deserved.

“Just go,” he repeated her words to himself and he ran. He climbed and he ran until he couldn’t anymore.

Eventually he found his way back to the roof across from her window. As she walked by her window, she looked up and spotted him. He thought he saw her face light up a bit and he rose his hand in greeting. She looked a little longer then drew her curtains and turned the light out. “I love you,” he said quietly. “More than you’ll ever know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has to leave for a month or so. Will you wait?

You had avoided Jacob for days. You barely left the house because you knew there was always the chance of running into him and you really had nothing to say to him. He went to brawl and drink instead of spending the day with you like he promised; he didn’t deserve to see you…just yet.

You knew you couldn’t stay away from him much longer but you had to do something to show him how hurt you were.

One day while taking some air, you saw him and you turned in the other direction as quickly as you could, hoping he didn’t see you. When you heard some shout your name, you just walked faster until you made it home. He was there when you turned to close door. “Please talk to me,” he says right before you close it. The pain in his voice was enough to make you cry. You leaned against the door and covered your mouth so he wouldn’t hear your cries.

“Please go, Jacob,” you say tearfully.

“I will not,” he says outside the door. “I’ll stay here all bloody night if I have to!” He was so stubborn and…you loved him for it. “I love you. I made a mistake. I was stupid…I just…I need you, (Y/N)…my home.”

You put your cheek to the door, almost as if it was his chest, “I love you too, Jacob,” you say quietly before turning away and going upstairs.

He pounded on your door for what felt like hours. It eventually stopped and you got ready for bed, thinking that he had finally given up for today.

* * *

 You tossed and turned for most of the night but when you finally closed your eyes to sleep, there was a shout outside your window.

_Jacob._

There was only one thing that could make him this careless: drink. You run to your window and open it, “Jacob, have you lost your bloody mind?!” you shout down at him. He turns his face up to you and holds the bottle up. “Oh, Jacob…” you say quietly.

“Care to join me, love? I have maybe…half a bottle left,” he takes a swig, “Okay…maybe not!” He starts to laugh and you shake your head. You walk downstairs slowly and open the door. He was still looking up at your window wondering where you had gone, “Come back!” he shouts.

“I’m right here, Jacob,” you say and he jumps.

“How did you…?” he slurs.

“Never mind that…get in here.” He stumbles over to you and you help him inside and up the stairs, taking the bottle from him immediately.

“Got your attention,” he says proudly.

“You got the attention of most of London,” you say and he laughs loudly until you shush him. You take off his coat and boots and he keeps his eyes on you the whole time. He had a silly smile plastered on his face since you let him in but then the smile disappeared and was replaced by anguish. You had to look away to keep from crying.

“I’m sorry,” he says, voice cracking. “Please forgive me. I can’t do this without you.” His eyes were a bit unfocused but he was looking at you.

“Let’s get you into bed, hmm?” You grab his arm but he snatches it away.

“No! Not until you talk to me. Not until you forgive me.” His voice wavered but was still strong. He reached for the bottle you took from him but you moved it away before he could get to it.

“If you reach for it again, I won’t talk to you at all.”

He sighed and sat back in the chair, legs stretched out before him. His eyes were watery and you weren’t sure if it was from the drink or if he was crying. Maybe it was a bit of both. “My job requires certain things of me, things I can’t control…”

“So drinking and brawling? The council requires these things of you?” You knew where he was going but you were angry.

“Fuckin’ hell, (Y/N)!” he yells and you flinch but keep your composure. “I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?” You can tell he regretted asking that as soon as the words left his mouth. “You have to understand how much stress I’m under. Brawling and drinking are the two things that help me forget about the killing…the blood…the looks on their faces as they take their last breaths…” His words trail off and he looks down.

“What about me, Jacob? I’m here for you too. I can help you but…you don’t let me.” You kneel in front of him and grab his hands. When he looks down at you, you see a tear falling from his eye.

“If any of my enemies were to find you…I can’t let that happen.”

“I think screaming outside of my window sort of defeats that purpose.” You smile and he tries to smile back but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“I have no excuse for missing your birthday and I know it will take a while for you to forgive me but please don’t leave me alone. I’m a mess without you…,” he looks down at himself, “Obviously.”

“It will take a while for me to forgive you for that but, as hard as I may try, I can’t stay away from you even if I wanted to, Mr. Frye. These last few days have been torture…” He takes his hands from yours and cups your face. He pulls you up off the floor and into his lap with ease then kisses you. You pull away, “You taste like ale…”

“You taste like…you,” he says breathlessly then kisses you again. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

You didn’t want to hear it just yet so you place a finger on his lips, “Not tonight.” You stand and hold out your hand for him to take. Whatever he had to tell you could wait. All you wanted right now was him; his lips on yours, his body on yours.

When he makes love to you that night, he tells you how sorry he is over and over again. He tells you how he never wants to be away from you. He holds you as you cry and when you kiss him, you can feel his tears on your face.

You fall asleep in his arms and when you wake up, he’s still there. You trace the scar on his eyebrow then kiss it and giggle when he smiles in his sleep.

You get out of bed and look over at him to make sure he was still sleeping. You grab his coat and put it on then you put his top hat on and look at yourself. His coat was ridiculously large on you but the hat suited you well.

“You look almost as good as I do in that,” his sleepy voice comes unexpectedly and you yelp.

“I didn’t know you were awake. I’m sorry.” You start to take his things off.

“No, keep it on. Come over here.” He sits up on his forearm and smiles as you walk over to him, copying his strut. He pulls you down on top of him and kisses you, his hands snaking under the coat. “Where are all your weapons, miss?” He laughs when you hit his chest.

“I don’t need any.” He tries to kiss you again but you move away. “Jacob, what did you have to tell me?”

“Honestly, love, I’m really not thinking about that right now. I just want you out of this coat…please?” He pouts and you roll your eyes, standing so you can take the coat off. You throw the hat across the room and get back in bed.

“Don’t you have some work to do?” you ask him.

“Let someone else deal with it for today. This is all the work I want to do today.” He pulls you against him and growls as you laugh.

“What am I going to do with you, Mr. Frye?”

He lays back, putting his arms behind his head, “Whatever you like, love.”

* * *

Most of the morning is spent making love and talking. When you ask him what he needed to tell you again, he finally relents and it’s not good news. “The council needs me for something. I…have to leave,” he tells you.

“For how long?” You really didn’t want to hear the answer.

“A month or so. I’m not sure.” He shrugs and looks at you. “I’ll be back and I want you to promise me something.”

“What’s that?”

“Promise me you’ll be here when I get back. That may be a lot to ask of you but I couldn’t imagine coming home and you not being here…”

You nod, “Okay. I promise but please don’t stay away too long. A month is long enough.”

“I’ll try to get everything done as fast as possible. I don’t want to be away from you for too long either. I’ll bring you something back, okay?” He rubs your back and you curl into him.

“I just want you to come back. I don’t need anything else…”

Jacob was the only person you would make a promise like this for. It was only a month, right? That would go by in no time…or so you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is gone for longer than expected and you're not strong enough to deal with it...

The first month was hard enough but Jacob wrote to you and sent you little gifts; it didn’t make you miss him any less but it was good enough.

By the second month, the letters came less frequently and you had started to worry more.

By the third month, the letters stopped completely and you cried yourself to sleep almost every night. You tried not to jump to the worst conclusion but with what he did for a living that thought always sat in the back of your mind.

You tried to find ways to distract yourself but everything you did reminded you of Jacob. You would see some of his Rooks when you went for walks, going to the pub only made you miss him more.

One morning you woke up and noticed the flowers Jacob got for you were starting to die. It shouldn’t have bothered you as much as it did but you lost it. You threw things, you yelled, you cried but you still didn’t feel better. You wanted Jacob, you wanted to know he was okay.

 

For the next few months you fell into a deep depression. You hardly left your house and you wrote letters to Jacob though you never sent them because, well, you didn’t know where to send them.

The day came when you had to tell yourself to let him go and it was the hardest day of your life. You had to tell yourself that Jacob was not coming back and it was time for you to move on.

Staying where you were was no longer an option so you decided to move. You decided to leave Jacob a letter just in case. It hurt you to write those words but it had to be done, it was time.

 

You had carried most of your things downstairs and put it into the carriage. You went upstairs one last time to make sure you had everything. Just as you turned to walk downstairs you hear a voice and your heart skips a beat.

“What’s this then?” the voice asks and you can’t turn to face him. “(Y/N), where are you going?”

You finally find the strength to turn and face him. “Jacob…” The look on his face was almost too much for you to handle. “I have to…”

“You’re leaving?” You nod. “Then I’m coming with you.” He starts to walk over to you but you hold up your hand to stop him.

“No, Jacob…no. _I’m_ leaving. I can’t do this anymore.” You couldn’t stop your tears from falling.

“You told me you’d be here for me…when I came back. I’m here…and you’re leaving,” he says angrily.

“After almost a year, Jacob!” you cry. “After months of not hearing from you! I can’t live like that anymore, I just can’t.” You turn away and walk downstairs. Jacob follows you quickly, grabbing your arm.

“You-you can’t leave…please.” He drops to his knees as you open the door, “Do I need to beg you because I will. Look at me.”

“Please get up, Jacob.” The door is open so anyone walking by can see this scene unfolding before them.

“No.” He takes your hands in his, “Tell me what I have to do to get you to stay.”

“What I want isn’t possible for you. You’re an assassin…this is your life. I will not ask you to change for me. Let’s just be honest with ourselves: I’ll never be able to have you the way I want. I could ask you to stay with me forever if I wanted, but you wouldn’t be able to do it.” He tries to speak but you stop him, “You’ll say that you will but you can’t. This is who you are. I am not upset with you, Jacob…I love you more than I’ve loved anyone or anything ever and I know you love me but you must let me go…”

“No…no,” he says sadly, still on his knees. **“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.”** You reach down to touch his face and he closes his eyes. He finally stands and kisses you, your tears mingle with his.

“Ma’am, we must leave now if you want to make the train,” the coachman says awkwardly knowing he was interrupting something. You nod, unable to look away from Jacob.

“I have to go,” you say sadly. “Maybe we’ll see each other again one day.” You walk outside and get into the carriage. “I love you.”

Jacob walks over to the carriage, his hat in his hands, “I love you too.” He takes your hand and kisses it. He holds on to it and walks beside the carriage as it starts to move. When he lets go you feel like your heart has stopped. You look back once more before letting out a heart-wrenching sob. How were you going to live without him?

 

**Jacob’s POV**

Jacob watched the carriage until he couldn’t see it anymore. He had no words to describe how he was feeling. Empty? Devastated? Those words didn’t even begin to cover it.

He walked back into her house and looked around upstairs…the place he’d never see her again. He takes out the little box in his pocket with shaking hands and stares at it. He wanted to scream, he wanted to break something, he wanted to _hurt_ someone.

A paper rustling by the window gets his attention and he walks over to see what it is. It was a letter from (Y/N):

_My dearest Jacob,_

_If you’re reading this then you have already discovered that I am gone. I thought I was strong enough to go for such a long time without you but I was wrong. Call me needy but I want you here with me all the time. I simply cannot live with you being away for such long periods of time and not hearing from you. I cannot live worrying about you every night. I would never ask you to stop what you are doing for me, you were born to do it, it’s what you love. I do know you love me and I love you and I hope one day you’ll forgive me. For now, live your life, do not try to look for me. I will be okay and I will love you for as long as I live._

_Yours_

He folds the letter again and puts it in his pocket; it was all he had to remember her by now. She was right though he hated to admit it. He was an assassin and this was his life. He couldn’t give her what she wanted and he hated himself for it.

 

For the first few months he did exactly what (Y/N)’s letter asked him not to do: he looked for her. He sent his Rooks here and there but each search ended with the same result, she was nowhere to be found. He had started to wonder if she had left the country all together and that scared him because then he’d really never see her again.

“If she wanted to be found, you would have found her already,” Evie tells him one day. He was trying to be optimistic but he found truth in his sister’s words.

“What am I supposed to do?” he asks her.

“You let her go and move on,” she says.

“You say that like it’s easy.”

“It’s not. I know it isn’t but what good is it doing you? You’re a mess, Jacob.” She looks him over with concern. He can’t even respond. He only sighs and puts his head in his hands.

 

Months turned to years and he never quite gave up looking for (Y/N). Sometimes he swore he heard her voice and he dreamt of her almost every night. No other woman could replace her though he did try. Drinking only made him numb for a short time. Fighting was a way for him to let out his frustrations but he couldn’t even do that properly anymore.

She was his home and now that she was gone, he felt as though he really didn’t belong anywhere. Every day he would go to her house, which he didn’t allow anyone else to buy, and just sit there. At least he could pretend she was still there. He wondered if she had gotten married and had children. He also wanted to kill any man who had the nerve to touch her even after all these years.

“She’ll come back,” he tells himself almost every day. He still had that little box that held the ring he had wanted to give her all those years ago. “She has to come back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been twenty years and you decide to return but it isn't the place you remember. Your life hangs in the balance and there is only one man who can save you.

**20 YEARS LATER**

You had decided to return to London after all this time. After all these years you still missed Jacob and you wondered if he missed you. Wherever he was and whatever he was doing, you had hoped he was happy and well.

You had asked the coachman to take you by your old house just for old time’s sake. When he pulled up in front, it looked abandoned. You asked someone walking by if anyone lived there and they told you no. “It hasn’t been lived in in years, ma’am,” he said. “Though for a long time people said they would see a strange man lurking about. Haven’t heard about that in years…” You thank him and get out of the carriage. This was the only place you felt safe, this was home.

All the necessary paperwork was done and you were able to move back into the house you left twenty years before. Everything still felt the same but one thing, one _person_ was missing. You weren’t surprised when you asked how much it would cost and they told you that everything had been paid for years ago by an anonymous person. The house was still under your name and you could only think of one person who would do something like that. It brought a smile to your face.

The next day, while taking some air, you had bought a paper from a young boy on the street and read about Jack the Ripper and his gruesome murders. You shook your head at the graphic descriptions and said a silent prayer for all those who were murdered. Some of his letters were published and they gave you chills.

You had a hard time sleeping that night and you cursed yourself for reading that Jack the Ripper nonsense in the papers. You told yourself that you just had to get used to being back in London, sleeping in a different place always made you anxious.

Sleep eventually came but only for a short time. You were woken up by the feeling that you were being watched. _Jacob…_ You smile and turn to the window but…it wasn’t Jacob. There was a man in a top hat but it wasn’t the right one. You sat up quickly, pulling the covers tighter around yourself, “Who are you?!” The man approached slowly and you saw that he had his entire head covered. “What do you want?” His silence was scaring you and you wanted to scream but couldn’t find the voice to.

“Jacob Frye,” was the only thing the man said before his hand clamped down around your neck. You fought and fought until the world faded out around you and eventually went black.

 

When you came to, your head ached and you felt as though your neck had been stepped on. You had no idea where you were and you started to scream. “Someone please help me!” You saw no sign of the strange man who had probably done this to you.

You tried to move but you were strapped down to some kind of bed. You hear footsteps and turn your head in the direction of them; it was him. “What do you want? Why are you doing this?” you ask, panicking. He wanted Jacob, you remembered. He was using you to draw him out but how would Jacob even know that he had you.

The man walked closer to you and it was then you noticed the knife in his hand. You start to cry and you try to break free but there was no use. He stood over you, his hidden face mere inches from yours. “Wh-who are you?”

You could almost hear the smile in his voice, “You read all about me in the papers. I’m the one they call Jack the Ripper.” You scream as he brings the knife up and starts to cut through your dress…

 

**Jacob’s POV**

Jacob was completely and utterly alone. Evie was off in India, though he had written to her not too long ago asking for her to return to London and his Rooks, well, they were no longer his.

As he walked down the street he began to wonder where things had gone wrong and then he thought about her. When she left, that was when everything went downhill. He shouldn’t blame her but what else could he do.

He ignored the cold as he walked past her house and looked up at the window and stopped almost immediately. Usually he would look and keep walking but there was a light coming from the window and the window was _open_. It couldn’t be…

He rushed over to the house and hesitated before knocking on the door. No answer. He tried turning the doorknob and…it opened. Something wasn’t right about that. She never left her door unlocked. What if it isn’t even her?

“Hello?” Jacob calls as he opens the door slowly. He looks around downstairs before heading upstairs to the bedroom. It was her, he recognized her luggage but where was she? The bed had recently been slept in and she must have only just gotten back because her bags weren’t fully unpacked yet.

He looks around some more and his eyes finally land on a letter that had almost fallen under the bed. His heart sinks as he picks it up and begins to read it.

_I think I have something that you want. Come find me and you can have her back but don’t take too long, you have seen my work._

It was him, it was Jack and he had (Y/N). Jacob felt the world crashing down around him. Jack had been trying to draw him out for the longest and this was the last straw. He wanted to see (Y/N) again but not this way.

His hands shook as he read the note again. _Come find me._ Where? Every time he got a lead it resulted in a dead end. He was only one man and he had no one around to help him anymore. What was he going to do? He fell to his knees no longer able to stand. She was going to die and it was all because he couldn’t make it to her in time.

 _No_ , he had to do something. Someone out there had to be willing to help him. Oh, how he wished Evie were here right now.

He could try to draw Jack out but that wouldn’t help him find (Y/N). Chances were that he had her wherever he was hiding out. If he approached him too aggressively that could end badly but if he approached nonchalantly it would look like he didn’t care what happened to her. He had to go to Jack and that was the challenge.

Jacob was terrified, which was a word he hardly used to describe how he felt. This was the most important mission in his life, one that he could possibly die trying to accomplish. Dying didn’t scare him but losing her for good frightened him more than anything or anyone ever could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob goes off to find you and is faced with seeing you in a way that breaks his heart, risking his own life in the process.

**Jacob’s POV**

For the next few days, Jacob worked tirelessly to find any clues he could in order to find out where Jack could be hiding. As each day went by, the more hope he lost. Jack had (Y/N) and here he was, not even close to finding his hideout. He would never forgive himself if he let her die.

Jacob tried to think the way Jack would. Where would he go if he wanted to hide? Underground, of course, but where?

He listened in on different conversations, trying to see if he could get any clues. He overheard someone say something about Jack belonging in an asylum. _Of course_ , that was where Jack had been for most of his early life, right before he had begun training to become an assassin. Why would he go back there though? That place held so many bad memories for him. It was the only lead Jacob had left so he was going with it.

He refused to bring any weapons, except for his hidden blade. He didn’t want to come on too aggressively because (Y/N) was still with him.

* * *

 As soon as it was dark enough, Jacob made his way to the asylum; keeping to the shadows like he always has. The asylum came into view and all he needed to do now was find a way to get underground and there was always a way. He finds a passage almost too easily and makes his way through the corridors. There was little light but Jacob was used to this.

The smell of blood was overwhelming and it made him nervous so he began to walk faster. He wanted to yell out to her but he didn’t need to draw unwanted attention though he knew he would have to confront Jack sooner than later.

He made sure to check in every little room he walked by, wanting to find (Y/N) but also fearing what he may find. He froze as he stared at the last cell in that corridor…she had to be there but what if… _no, it’s not too late,_ he told himself. _She’s still alive. She has to be._

His legs felt like they were going to give out at any minute as he approached slowly. He put his hands on the door and pressed his face as closely as he could to the little opening to get a better look inside. Someone was there but he couldn’t see who. “(Y/N)”, he whispered before pulling on the door. It opened easily which he wasn’t expecting. He found himself rushing over to the bed, tripping over his own feet. The smell of blood only got stronger and he was afraid to look down at the body on the bed.

There was just enough light to make out her face…and the blood staining her dress, the bed, and the floor. “I’m here, (Y/N). I came for you. Now you just have to get up, okay? You’ve got to wake up for me.” He touched her face gently, carefully. She was so cold and showed no signs of life. He felt for a pulse and thought that he felt something but he couldn’t be sure.

With his face right above hers, he pleaded, “Wake up, please. You can’t leave me like this…not again.”  He kissed her cold lips. “This is all my fault. I should have come sooner. Everything is my fault…all of it.” His voice cracked and he laid his head on her stomach, hands fisting into her bloodied dress, “Come back to me. Come back home…”

“How pathetic,” a voice says from behind him. Jacob stands quickly, wiping tears and blood from his face.

“Why her, Jack?” he asks angrily.

“I knew she was the only way I could get you to come to me…and it worked.” Jack laughs and it was the most hateful thing Jacob had ever heard.

“Well, I’m here now. What do you want?” he asks.

“I want you to pay. I want you dead.”

Jacob looks back at (Y/N)’s body then turns to face Jack. “I don’t have any weapons,” he says.

“Even better,” Jack muses. “Makes things much easier.” Jack starts slashing his dagger through the air at Jacob and only misses him by a few inches. “If you just stay still, it’ll be over in no time.”

Jacob really didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. All he could think about was (Y/N) lying there, cold and…Jack slashes at him again. “Your girlfriend there was…wonderful. She screamed a bit so I had to shut her up. She just wouldn’t stop calling for you, Jacob and that only made me angrier.”

He was so angry now he was shaking, “Stop talking about her. Now.”

“Oh, it’s alright…she’s dead, she can’t hear me…” Jack laughs and Jacob lunges at him. He had had enough. He didn’t care if he died. If he didn’t have (Y/N), what was the point?

For a while, Jacob had the upper hand, almost wrestling the dagger away from Jack but he was overpowered and found himself under Jack before he could react properly.

Jack held the dagger right above his throat as he struggled to keep it as far away as possible. “How does it feel knowing that you couldn’t save her? You’ll die knowing that she’s dead because of you,” Jack says through gritted teeth. Jacob yells as he starts to lose his strength, taking one last look at (Y/N) then closing his eyes to accept his fate.

* * *

 Jack lets out a painful shout and Jacob opens his eyes quickly to find Evie standing above him. “E-Evie?” he says breathlessly. He looks down and sees Jack slouched in pain, holding his stomach. Evie helps him up then hands him Jack’s dagger but he shakes his head, “I can’t.” He walks over to (Y/N) as Evie finishes the task.

Evie walks over and stands beside him. She had a lantern so he was able to see (Y/N) better but he immediately wanted it to be dark again. Evie places a hand on his shoulder and he feels that familiar tightness in his throat. “I’m sorry, Jacob,” she says. He only nods and walks out of the room.

He tries his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over. He felt so tired all of the sudden, so drained. He felt himself shaking and he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or overexertion.

“Jacob!” Evie calls from inside the room.

“What?” he says walking over to the door but staying just outside the room.

“She has a pulse! I felt it…it’s very weak but it’s there. We may be able to save her but we have to get her out of here now. Can you carry her? We can carry her…” He stops Evie midsentence as he rushes in, takes his coat off and puts it over (Y/N), and scoops her up off the bed carefully, cradling her close.

He had no idea where he got the strength after what just happened but there was no stopping him now. There was a chance to save her and he was going to make sure that chance was not wasted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mad rush to the hospital. Do you make it?

**Jacob’s POV**

Jacob was in a fight against time. He approached the first carriage he saw and put (Y/N) on the seat then climbed inside. “Evie, I need to stay with her…you drive,” he said through the little window. Evie nodded and climbed into place.

(Y/N) still showed no signs of life but his sister told him that she had felt a pulse. He tried listening closely see if he could hear her breathe but there was too much noise. If she was breathing, it wasn’t very strong.

He finally got a good look at what Jack had done to her when he moved his coat away from her body. Her dress was in shreds and he could no longer tell what color it originally was because of the blood. There was blood everywhere and Jacob was used to the sight of it but…this was different. He didn’t want to have to bury his one true love.

He could tell Evie was going as fast as she could but he wished she could go faster. When he looked down at his hands, he saw that they were covered in blood, (Y/N)’s blood and he felt sick. He should have left her laying in the seat opposite him but he couldn’t stop himself from scooping her up again and holding her close to him. “Nearly there, Jacob!” Evie called to him.

He nodded as if Evie could see him and then look back down at (Y/N) in his arms, “Stay with me, my love.” His voice was strained and hoarse.

* * *

 

The carriage had hardly come to a stop when Jacob kicked the door open and hopped out with (Y/N) in his arms. Evie followed closely then rushed ahead of him to get someone’s attention. “We need help, please! She’s dying.” She said the last part hesitantly and looked back at Jacob. The nurse looked at him and seemed to freeze.

“What the hell are you waiting for?!” he shouted, getting the attention of nearly everyone there. “Do something!” The nurse flinched and told him to follow her. She took him into a room and told him to put (Y/N) down on the bed.

“A doctor should be right in,” she told him so he waited.

The doctor came in and Jacob tried his best to explain what happened without giving too much away but he could tell the doctor was suspicious. “Can you save her?” Jacob asked.

“You have to let me try first, Mr…?”

“Frye, Jacob Frye. Please do whatever it takes.”

“I will, Mr. Frye. I’m afraid you must leave now,” the doctor says ushering him out of the room backwards.

“Wh-what?” He didn’t want to leave her, he _couldn’t. Never again._

“You cannot be in here when I operate, I’m sorry.” With that, the door was closed in Jacob’s face and he stood there staring at it until Evie touched his arm, bringing him back.

“What now?” he asks her.

“We wait,” Evie says. “Do you want to go home and get some rest?”

He looks at her, “I’m not going anywhere.” He stays quiet for a time but when Evie touches him again, he breaks down. She holds him and tells him that everything will be okay, but would it? “I’m sorry you had to come home to this,” he says after finding his voice again.

“You said you needed me, Jacob. That’s definitely not something I’m used to hearing from you so I knew it was something serious. I’m here now…” She gave him a sad smile and he started to tear up again.

“What if…?” he starts but Evie stops him.

“She’s going to be fine. She’s strong.”

* * *

 

His body must have given into exhaustion because Evie had to shake him awake when the doctor came out of the room. His coat was covered in blood and he looked exhausted, “We did everything we could…but she lost a lot of blood. The rest is up to her.” He patted Jacob’s shoulder and walked away.

Evie stood up and walked over to the door to (Y/N)’s room then noticed that Jacob was standing but not following. “It’s okay…come on.” He walked over slowly as Evie pushed the door open.

He was so tired of seeing her with her eyes closed like this. “Why won’t she wake up?” he asks Evie like she really was supposed to know.

“I don’t know, Jacob…but I bet she can hear you,” Evie says reassuringly. She walks over and gives (Y/N) a kiss on her forehead. “Please come back and make Jacob smile again,” she whispers. “I’ll give you some time alone with her.” She hugs him before leaving the room.

He had been standing in the same place since he walked into the room; his legs just wouldn’t move. He finally found the strength to move to the bedside and grabbed her small hand. It was so cold…he didn’t like it. “Evie says you can hear me and I hope you can.” His eyes begin to fill with tears again. “I need you to live, okay? You’ve got to. I’m nothing without you…”

He thought back to all those years ago when she left. If he hadn’t been so stupid and upset her…would any of this have happened? This chain of events all started because of him and he would never forgive himself. “I’m so sorry. I hope you find a way to forgive me one day.” He put his head down on the bed and closed his eyes. “Please.”

Suddenly (Y/N) inhaled deeply and called out. “No more, please! Please don’t hurt me!”

Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin but kept his composure for her. She looked around frantically and looked as though she was getting ready to scream. “(Y/N), it’s me…look at me! It’s Jacob.”

Her eyes finally find him and stay on him and some of the tension leaves her body, “J-Jacob? Is this a dream? Am I dead?” She starts to cry and he cups her face in his hands.

“It’s not a dream, I’m here.”

“You came for me…after all these years…My Jacob…” she says quietly, her eyes starting to close again.

“Of course I did. I love you.” He presses a soft kiss to her lips.

Though her eyes are closed, a small smile appears on her face, “I love you too.”

For the first time in a very long time, he smiled. For the first time in a very long time… _he had a reason to._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You both deserve a happy ending :)

**Your POV**

You were in the hospital for over a month before you were well enough to be taken home. During that time, Jacob came to see you as often as he could. Sometimes you talked and caught up, other times he would read to you. You had no idea you could miss someone’s voice so much but hearing his again made you feel all warm inside. It made you forget about the pain for a little while.

The day you were able to leave, you overheard the doctor talking to Jacob. “Most of those scars will not go away,” the doctor says, giving you a sad look over Jacob’s shoulder. He lowers his voice a bit but you could still hear him, “I’m not just talking about the physical scars. What happened to her…many people wouldn’t have survived. She may have other problems for the rest of her life.” That frightened you. What problems could he possibly be talking about?

* * *

 

The answer came that night in the form of a nightmare, one that felt so real that you actually got out of bed and tried to run. Luckily Jacob was there and his arms were around you instantly. He whispered to you reassuringly and rocked you back to sleep. He stayed with you most nights and a lot of those nights were spent calming you down.

You tried telling him to sleep because you could tell everything was starting to get to him but he refused to leave you by yourself at night.

One night as you were sitting in your chair by the window, he came over to you and kneeled so he could put his head in your lap. He still loved when you played with his hair; he hadn’t changed much at all…well, he was a little more affectionate than he had been.

He told you so much that night. He cried, he laughed, and you did the same…but there was something you had to tell him, something you should have told him years ago.

“Jacob?” You run your fingers through his hair and he sighs quietly.

“Yes love?”

“I have to tell you something…” You stopped and he picked his head up off your lap and looked at you, eyebrows furrowed. “You may want to sit down.”

He shook his head, “No, I’m fine where I am.” He continued to kneel beside your chair.

“All those years ago…when you were gone for all those months…there was…” you let out a shaky breath, “I was pregnant.” You look out the window to avoid his gaze because you could only imagine the look he was giving you.

“W-what? A baby…where-?”

“I lost it,” you say quickly, your voice full of regret. “I’m sorry. I should have told you as soon as you got back but I was so…so _angry._ If it makes you feel any better, I’ve hated myself for all those years I stayed away. Maybe I deserved-”

He grabs your hands tightly, “Don’t you say it. Don’t you _ever_ say that! You didn’t deserve any of that!” He looked into your eyes and you looked into his, finally taking a good look at his face after all these years. You traced the scar on his eyebrow and the scar on his jaw. You rubbed the pads of your thumbs over his cheekbones, those lovely cheekbones. “You deserve nothing but the best and I hope you’ll give me the chance to give you that…not that I deserve it.” He closed his eyes to your touch and you kissed his eyelids like he used to do to you.

“You still want to be with me?” You shook your head. “I don’t deserve you and besides…I’m a mess now. The scars, the pain, the bad dreams…” You looked away from him again.

He finally stood up and you couldn’t help but to look up at him from where you were sitting. “We both have our scars, love.”

“What about the baby?”

“It just…wasn’t meant to be but I’m content with it being just the two of us for whatever is left of my life. Are you okay with that?” He smiles down at you.

“Of course I am. I love you…I never stopped.” You stand carefully and wrap your arms around him. “Kiss me, Jacob Frye.”

“Gladly,” he says before leaning down to reach your lips and kiss you. He pulls away, “I have something for you. Something I should have given you a long time ago.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. “I hope it fits…”

He opens the box to reveal a ring and you gasp, looking at him in shock, “ _Jacob…_ ”

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, (Y/N)…I always have. I always knew you were the one and I’m so sorry I messed things up. Please let me spend the rest of my life making it up to you…please be my wife?”

You could see his hands shaking so you steady them with your own, “I would love nothing more than to be your wife.” Your vision blurs as tears fill your eyes.

He slips the ring on your finger with a shaky hand (it fit perfectly) then kissed you passionately. “Well, I must be the luckiest bloke in all of London.” He laughs and you can still see the Jacob from twenty years ago. 

* * *

 

The wedding was a small affair with only a handful of people but it was the greatest day of your life. Evie smiled and kissed both of your cheeks, “I’ve never seen him so happy before,” she says. You look back at where he’s standing talking to Freddy. He really did look happy.

The next day, you and Jacob were up early to see Evie off. She was going back to India and you and Jacob, well, you two were just going to see where the world took you.

Evie hugged you tight, “Take care of him, will you? God knows he can’t do it himself,” she says jokingly.

_“Evie…”_ Jacob whines and it was just like old times again.

She hugs him and you can see her blinking back tears. She waves one more time before getting on the ship. 

* * *

 

You and Jacob walk hand-in-hand back to your house and you find yourself constantly looking at the ring on your finger. “Something the matter?” he asks.

“No, I just can’t believe I’m married… _we’re_ married.” You smile up at him and he puts his arm around your shoulder.

“Believe it. I am quite honestly the happiest man in the world and no one can tell me any different,” he says pulling you closer. “So Mrs. Frye, are you really going to take care of me like Evie asked?”

You nod and look up at him, “For the rest of my life, Mr. Frye. For the rest of my life.”


End file.
